The Legend of the Hero
by TributeToAnime4Ever
Summary: What if we knew the background behind our favorite male main character in Fossil Fighters? Come along as Allistor Honda, the hero who has come to Vivosaur Island, begins his journey around the globe to become the #1 Fossil Fighter in the entire world. (Rosie X OC X Duna) (counterpart to The Legend of the Heroine)
1. Prologue

The Legend of Allistor (hero)-

 _I ran as fast as my legs could take me, for I was eleven years old. I ran for my life; not looking back at the man who had abused me my entire life. It was then that I felt a large hand grip my arm, and twist it until I heard an agonizing snap. My head was spinning from the pain, but before I was knocked unconscious, I heard a gruff voice behind me bark in my ear; an antagonizing noise that was supposed to be revenge for the large bloody cut I had given the man when I had tried to fight back._

 _I couldn't see much of anything after that and I immediately lost my vision entirely before I tumbled into the stone hard concrete that would put even the hardest diamond to shame. My entire vision blacked out after that moment..._

* * *

I shot up out of my makeshift bed as I closed my eyes, and listened to the sound the waves made as they crashed on the "pelican boat" (as I called it). My spiky light brown hair was out of control like I had stuck my finger in a light socket. (Well, maybe that's normal…). I decided that would brush it up and change into my paleontology outfit.

My outfit consisted a light blue head crown, a white t-shirt, gold loose cargo shorts, and white with blue boots. I also had a blue colored backpack that sat next to my bed; lying "lifelessly" in a heap on the ground. I was finally twelve years of age, and I wanted to head out for a new adventure.

* * *

After changing into my brand new outfit, I went to the captain's cabin to check if we were close to my destination, Vivosaur Island. I rapped on the door twice, and got the customary "Come in". I did as I was told.

I then heard him speak to me. "As we near our exciting destination, Vivosaur Island, please enjoy this informative video." He then pressed a small, handheld remote and a screen with a video on it appeared slowly from the roof of the boat.

A voice then began playing as my eyes were glued on the screen. "Vivosaur Island is an island resort run by the Richmond Foundation!"

The picture on the screen then changed. "The biggest attraction on Vivosaur Island is Fossil Stadium and the Fossil Battles that are fought there.'"

Vivosaurs in a stadium were shown next. "Dinosaurs of the ancient past are revived with greater powers than ever and sent into battle!"

A T-Rex was shown next. "The power! The savagery! The drama! Thrilling in every way, every time!"

A group of what I supposed were Fossil Fighters were now shown. "And for those who want to do more than just watch, training is available to become a Fossil Fighter! Fossil Fighters dig their own fossils, revive their own dinosaurs, and fight their own battles! If you've dreamed of rising through the Fighter ranks to become a Master Fighter, dream no longer! Yes, yes, YES! This is the start of an extravagantly exciting and fabulously fantastic adventure!" The video then ended.

* * *

My attention then returned to the Captain, he noticed and began speaking to me. "Ha ha. After that video, I'll bet you can hardly wait to get there." I nodded my head vigorously up and down. "Wait, let me guess-you're on your way to the island to become a Fossil Fighter?" He asked me.

"Yes!" I reply happily.

He then continued speaking. "Yeah, I've seen that twinkle in your eye before! But it says about you, lad. It takes bravery to go all the way to Vivosaur Island on your own." He then grinned at me. "I'm Captain Travers. What's your name, young man?"

"My name's Allistor Honda, sir." I tell him.

He nodded at me. "So they call you Allistor, eh?" He asked. I nod my head in response.

"That's a great name!" He exclaims. "I can easily picture a famous Fossil Fighter named Allistor. If you are out to become a Fossil Fighter, I imagine you're a big fan of dinosaurs, right?"

I grin at him. "Yes." I tell him.

"Which do you like better, carnivores (meat eaters) or herbivores (plant eaters)?" The captain asked me.

"Herbivores." I say.

"So do you like big, strong carnivores or the small and quick ones?" He asks.

"Small herbivores." I tell him.

"Between these two small herbivores, which do you like better?" He then explains the two choices. "Hypsilophodon, sharply dressed in green and gold! Lexovisaurus, of the scary white spikes. Which one then, huh?" He questions.

"Lexovisaurus." I say with a smile. It was true, I had always been a big fan of Lexovisaurus ever since I was little. It helped me get through rough times.

"Ah, so you're more of a Lexovisaurus type, eh?" He asks. I nod in response. "I'll remember that. The Lexovisaurus fan, Allistor." He then turns back to the steering wheel he had looked away from while he was questioning me. "Ah! Looks like we're about to arrive at Vivosaur Island." He then begins speeding the "pelican boat" until we reach the dock.


	2. To Begin a New Life

Chapter 1- To Begin a New Life

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fossil Fighters but I do own my original character Allistor,**

 **I hope you enjoy the story!**

* * *

It takes a few minutes, but we finally reach the dock of Vivosaur Island before sundown hits. I give the Captain a farewell nod, take all of my belongings, and part with the ship. I step out, and to my amazement I see three large buildings highly decorated.

Captain Travers then speaks behind me, snapping me out of my shocked state. "So long for now, Allistor. I wish you the best of luck." He then sped away in his "pelican boat" out into the distance.

I then turn around to see two women standing near a desk with a umbrella probably used for shade. One of the women then speaks to me. "Welcome to Vivosaur Island, where dinosaurs of ages past lie asleep as fossils in the ground."

The other women then cheerfully replies, "Yes, welcome! I'm Sue, and that's Beth." Sue, as I now knew, told me.

Beth than took it upon herself to explain to me about how to become a Fossil Fighter. "To become a Fossil Fighter, you'll need to visit the Fossil Center and talk to Dr. Diggins. To get to the Fossil Center, take the path straight ahead."

I watch curiously as a man with turquoise hair, chestnut brown skin, glasses, a white lab coat, Hawaiian shirt depicting a sunset, orange shorts and sandals wandered out side of the Fossil Center. Who ever he was, he seemed to be awfully stressed about something.

"Whew! So much to do. So much to do..." He appeared to have been talking to himself. (Completely normal behavior). "Hang on a tick..." He seemed to be fiddling with something in his hands. An idea appeared to have come to his mind, and he continued to fiddle with said object.

Sue then steps forward and says to the man, "Greetings, I take it you're here to take the new fighter to the Fossil Center?"

"Hmm? Oh yes! I'm always happy to show a new recruit the ropes!" The man says sheepishly. "Let me just change the schedule... What were we talking about? Never mind. I'll talk to you later." The man speedily walked off saying 'Whew... So much to do... So much to do...'

Beth sighed inwardly. "That was the head of the Fossil Center, Dr. Diggins." She smiled slightly, the one where you know that the other person you're talking to completely screwed. "He's also the one responsible for giving you your license. Good luck with that..." _Yup, definitely screwed..._ I thought to myself.

"Please come with me." Sue says, snapping me out of my thoughts. I nod and follow her to to the large dome-shaped, orange and white building and stop. "This is the Fossil Center where cleaning and reviving takes place. Please, go right in." I walk in to a large room with a front desk all the way on the far wall, a woman behind it. I also notice a total of three doors; one on the right of the front desk, another on the left of it, and finally one on the left wall of the room.

"Welcome to the Fossil Center." I was at the front desk. The woman who said that had dirty blonde hair, a green vest over a long sleeved purple shirt, a deep blue ascot, and a skirt. "Hi, I'm Wendy! I take it you're here to register to become a Fossil Fighter?" She asks me. I nod my head in response. "Dr. Diggins returned just a while ago but has unfortunately wandered off somewhere again. It could be a while before we find him. You might want to go over to the hotel and check in while you wait. The hotel is just to the right of the Fossil Center." She tells me. "See you in a while."

"Thank you." I respond and walk out the same way I came in. I look around and spot the hotel. It's even larger than the Fossil Center, with several floors visible, the building a color scheme of dandelion yellow, salmon, brown, and blue.

My thoughts are interrupted when I hear a voice scream out, "Waah! I can't stop!" I turn around and feel a large mass slam into me, causing me to have my face slam into the concrete. "Sorry!" The voice says to me. I lift my face up with open eyes, and see a girl around my age with short brown hair, a salmon colored archaeologist's hat, blue eyes, a salmon shirt, white gloves, a black belt, red cargo shorts, brown socks with a white stripe at the top, red shoes, and is quite thin to my eyes.

"Are you okay? I was running so fast that I couldn't stop. I'm trying to get into shape, ya know?" She says to me, sheepishly.

"I understand," I tell her, returning to my feet. "I'm fine, don't worry."

"Ah, here's a tip. The Relic Hotel has a total of eight rooms and two elevators. If you don't hurry, the final open room will be taken, so you might want to hurry." She tells me before taking off.

I walk over to the Relic Hotel and stare at it for a minute or two. After staring, I walk inside completely amazed. It's incredibly nice and clean, with a large palm tree in the middle.

I spot a man with dark brown hair, a black and gold uniform, black shoes, and eyes that completely obscured his eyes from me. "Welcome to the Relic Hotel, where we provide quality lodging for aspiring Fossil Fighters! I take it you want a room here?"

"Yes, sir!" I tell him.

"Well, lucky you. This was the last room open for room and board. I'll just need you to sign the paperwork and the room is all yours." He hands me a clipboard with a stack of paper on it. I walk over and sit on a step underneath the palm tree and sigh inwardly... This would probably take a while.

* * *

"Great, now with that out of the way, follow me." The hotel manager told me, and instinctively I followed him. He led me over to the elevator on the right. "This elevator will take you to your room." We walk inside and he pushes the button labeled "4". After a minute of traveling upward, we halt at a stand still, while the door opens. He leads me to the room farthest down the hallway and opens it for me. I step inside. A bed designed to look like a Tyrannosaurus and lavender sheets awaits me on the wall with the door. On the far wall is a balcony will sliding doors, in front of me is a shelf my height, an on the far right is a desk with dinosaur books, a canister full of pencils, and a lavender colored laptop. There were also two chairs pulled under the desk.

"Incredible..." I mutter in awe as I look around. It was a small, cozy room for a maximum of two people. It would do nicely for me.

"I'm glad you think so, Mr. Honda. I'll let you get unpacked; if you need anything, just call for me." He walls to the door. "Good luck."

After he leaves, I begin unpacking. This would definitely be different compared to the orphanage I had been living at for the past seven years. I couldn't wait until this new adventure would begin; and it would all begin when I got my first Vivosaur.

* * *

 **Well? What do you think of the story so far? Please Read and Review and tell me how I'm doing so far.**


End file.
